Tangled Love
by BunnyChan599
Summary: A new school year's starting, and that means love is in the air! Natsu and Loke both fall for a certain blonde and competes in capturing her heart. What happens when confessions are made? Who will go home broken-hearted? Also includes pairings such as: Gray X Juvia, Jellal X Erza, Gajeel X Levy, Elfman X Evergreen, and Cana X Bacchus. Super tragic towards the ending... BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

**Bold: Author's Notes  
**_**Bold+ Italics=Thoughts**_

******Summary:**  
A new school year's starting, and that means love is in the air! Natsu and Loke both fall for a certain blonde and competes in capturing her heart. What happens when confessions are made? Who will go home broken-hearted? Also includes pairings such as: Gray X Juvia, Jellal X Erza, Gajeel X Levy, Elfman X Evergreen, and Cana X Bacchus.  


**This is my very first story and I decided to write it on Fairy Tail because I absolutely LOVE the anime. :3  
~Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.****  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 1**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setting: First day of middle school, 7:50 AM

A pink haired boy rushed into the classroom, scanning the room for an empty seat. The only one available was behind a blondie who was twirling her side bangs. _**Strange…I never seen her around before, could it be a new student?**_ Shaking off his thoughts, boy hurried towards the seat, only to find himself bumping head first with a black spiky haired guy.

"Gray, get out of my way! I saw this seat first so go find your own!" the Pinky hissed. The other boy only smirked and gave him a little push.

"Oh yeah? Try and make me Natsu, you flame head!" Gray suddenly took off his shirt, revealing an unbelievably muscular and toned body. "Stripper!"

They had a mini fist fight until suddenly, a girl with flowing scarlet hair stomped in and slammed her fist on the desk, glaring at the noisy rivals. "QUIET!" Both of them gulped and immediately plopped on the floor, leaving the seat still empty.

After a very awkward silence, the blonde girl stood up and smiled at her classmate. "Morning, Erza, or should I say 'Student Body President'?" They were childhood friends, but went to separate schools for a few years. A short while since Lucy's father had died, she moved back to reunite with her bestie. The redhead grinned, "Yes Lucy, all my hard work didn't go to waste! I finally got the position!"She pushed her new glasses forward, giving her status as the S.B.P a finishing touch. Lucy gave her a high five and sat down, waiting for the teacher's arrival. Then, Erza focused her attention on the innocent children sitting on the ground. "YOU TWO!"

"Y-yes?" their voices quivered in unison.

"We're all now in eighth grade, but you guys act like preschoolers, so LEARN TO BEHAVE, or you'll be living in hell this year! Got it? Oh, and Gray, go put on a shirt. Try not to strip in school." She was patiently tapping her feet, waiting for their responses.

"Yes ma'am!" they scrambled to their feet and saluted.

Erza sighed, "Good, now you both shall remain on the floor for the rest of the period." She swiftly sat down behind Lucy and glared at them once again, sending bullets flying through their souls. Natsu turned his head to find the blonde gazing at him with her large, chocolate brown eyes. A small blush began to form as he rapidly glanced elsewhere. _**I've GOT to pull my act together. No way am I going to be crushing on a girl I just met.**_

Another minute passed by and a very short, elderly man with a thick white mustache strolled in. He marched onto the podium and cleared his throat, signaling everyone to shut their traps. "Hello students, it is the beginning of a new school year and I hope you are all ready to LEARN!" A few students groaned while others scoffed. "Anyways, I am Makarov Dreyar and I will be your homeroom and first period science teacher from this day forward. I expect you to respect me and be on time, or you will receive a severe punishment. Today, we have a few students that just transferred here this year. Will those students please stand and introduce yourselves?"Lucy, two bluenettes and a guy with orange hair stood up.

The orange haired boy went first. "Hey, I'm Loke Cross and I am 14. Interests are football, skateboarding, and just chilling with friends." He adjusted his blue framed glasses and added, "Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm single," he winked, making most the girls giggle. The blonde just rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before introducing herself.

"Hello, I am Lucy Heartfilia and I'm 13 years old. I like writing, cheerleading, and shopping. I hope to make some friends here," she explained and gave everyone a heart-warming smile. Many whispers were exchanged throughout the room.

"Isn't her family really rich and famous, like the owner of the Heartfilia CO.?" Gray murmured to Natsu, who was wide eyed. "But I heard he died recently and Lucy became the heir of all their money." Then, they heard someone behind them say, "I heard Lucy's mom died when she was really young. From then on, her father became an alcoholic and also often giving Lucy beatings."

Natsu suddenly frowned._** Wow, she had a really tough childhood, despite being rich and stuff...**_ The room's noise level went up a notch until Makarov yelled, "SHUT UP, BRATS! WE STILL GOT TWO MORE INTRODUCTIONS TO GO!"

One blue haired girl with a colorful bandana went next. "I am Levy McGarden at age 12 and a half. I love to read, study ancient letters, and watch spy movies." This made a guy with spiky black hair and piercings smirk, "Gehe."

The other bluenette had long, tightly curled hair and wore a Russian Cossack hat along with a blue fur shawl. She glanced around the room until her eyes were set on Gray, who was currently glaring at Natsu. Her eyes twinkled as she started imagining a future with him as her prince. Snapping out of her dreams, she spoke softly, "N-name is Juvia Lockser, age 13. Very pleased to meet you guys. Juvia likes the… rain…rain is beautiful…" everyone felt a little awkward since she was talking in third person and was obsessed with nature's waters, but Lucy didn't seem to mind. She turned towards Juvia and broke the gloominess stirring up in the room, "I hope we can be friends Juvia." She smiled and nodded a little.

After a twenty-five minute talk about seat arrangements, classroom rules and kindergarten-like talks about respect, the bell rang. Lucy stepped out of the classroom and waved goodbye to Juvia and Erza, then looked at her schedule for her next period class. Natsu and Gray continued arguing while leaving, not paying attention to the path of people in their way. "Loser!" and Gray ran away from his rival. As Natsu turned a corner, he collided into a blonde girl who dropped her books and schedule. "Crap," she mumbled, scrabbling to gather everything together. Natsu realized it was Lucy and instantaneously bent down to help her.

"Oh sorry about making you drop your stuff, Luce. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." His face was tomato red, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. Lucy looked at Natsu with a forgiving smile on her face, acting like had nothing happened. "It's fine, really. I'm still getting use to the school's layout…you know where Room 214 is? I'm heading for math class."

"Sure, but can I look at your schedule for a sec?" Lucy handed him the folded up piece of paper. He carefully scanned it and stared at the girl. "Wow, it seems we have 6 periods of class together, excluding lunch. Coincidentally, I'm heading for math as well, so just follow me." He grinned and led Lucy through the halls until they finally reached Room 214. As the two stepped in, the second bell rang.

"Phew, that was close." Lucy sighed scrambled to a desk in the front while Natsu went towards the back, sitting next to Loke and Gray. They both eyed him suspiciously, waiting for some details. "What?" Natsu was confused.

"You owe us an explanation, dude. Since when was the last time you've been crushing on any girl?" Gray chuckled. Natsu blushed furiously, "W-w-what are you blabbing about ice boy?" Gray often got nicknames related to the cold since he use to run in the snow half-naked as "training" to be fit. It was said to be twice as effective as regular exercising.

"Haha, anyone can tell your lying. Your face is redder than your shirt!" Loke poked his pouting face, feeling the fire hot cheek. "But I'll admit myself, I'm starting to notice that girl because she seems… well different from the others." Gray just rolled his eyes. "All you do is hit on girls all day man… I'm pretty sure it's just her appearance that is getting to y—"he was cut off by the teacher that was now standing in front of the class, clapping his hands together.

"Attention everyone! I am Macao Conbolt, your math teacher for the year. Don't worry, I won't give a crap load of homework like the other teachers do," he grinned and gave a thumbs up sign. As the teacher was discussing various topics, a girl with wavy, brown hair sitting next to Lucy turned to her. "Hey, you there," she said in a slurred voice. Lucy glanced to her right and had a questionable expression on her face, "yes?" "The name's Cana Alberona, how do ya do?"

"Hey, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I just moved here a few days ago. I wanna get to know my way around as soon as possible! Everyone seems so friendly," she beamed.

"Oh, maybe I can show you around sometime. By the way, this is Lisanna Strauss," she pointed to a girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. "And that is her older sister, Mirajane." A girl with long, white hair that slightly curled at the ends waved at Lucy. They began passing notes back and forth until the bell rang, dismissing them for their next class.

Soon, after second, third, fourth, and fifth period, it was lunch time. Lucy stuffed the remains of her items into the tiny, blue locker numbered seven, her lucky number. She met up with Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Cana in the cafeteria. Seeing Levy seated alone, they invited her to come sit with them. Not too far away were Natsu and his gang: Gray, Loke, Mirajane's younger brother Elfman, the Vice S.B.P Jellal Fernandes, and the black spiky haired guy with piercings named Gajeel.

Natsu was about to call out to Lucy when he noticed Loke already leaning forward next to the blonde. "Hello beautiful," he flashed a bright smile, only to be ignored by Lucy. _**Playboy. Get away before I get serious.**_ "Playing hard to get huh? Well if that's the way you want it, I guess I'll just have to make you fall for me," Lucy rolled her eyes, but as Loke took her left hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, she couldn't help but blush a little. Suddenly, Natsu had a sick feeling in his stomach. Loke has been his friend for years outside of school, but he felt like punching him in the guts right that second. _**Is this the feeling of jealousy? Urrgh. I don't like it at all…**_

As Loke sat down beside what he claimed to be "his woman," Natsu couldn't even take a bite of the spicy chicken sandwich, his favorite. He watched from afar as Lucy paid no attention to Loke's catch phrases, but couldn't help it as she laughed when he screwed up on them. Even Gray and the others went over to join them in some fun. While Loke was flirting with Lucy, Cana drank a few cups of beer, Elfman greeted his sisters while shouting "BE A MAN," Juvia tried getting a conversation going with Gray, Jellal was bugging Erza, and even Gajeel was chit-chatting with Levy… well more like arguing. Natsu sat alone, picking at his now cold sandwich. He stood up and decided to get some fresh air until Lucy caught him going away.

"Hey Natsu, where you heading?" she rose up as well.

"J-just getting some fresh air, don't worry about me," he turned to walk out until he glanced back. "I'll go too," Lucy was about to leave, Loke purred like a cat, begging her to stay and planted his dirty lips on Lucy's cheek, about to go onto her mouth. Everyone stayed quiet, watching the lion-like boy catch hold of his prey. Lucy was rock still, not knowing what to do in this situation. Out of nowhere came Natsu's fist as it crushed Loke's face, sending him flying back a few feet. "I see a greedy man wanting this girl all to himself, but too bad for him cause he's got some competition now," Natsu challenged Loke, who got up and adjusted his glasses. "Fine by me, as long as the…princess doesn't mind," he smirked. Natsu grasped Lucy's hand and ran out of the cafeteria.

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing. Thank you! (´･u`)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold: Author's Notes****  
****_Bold+ Italics=Thoughts_**

**Recently: **  
"J-just getting some fresh air, don't worry about me," he turned to walk out until he glanced back. "I'll go too," Lucy was about to leave, Loke purred like a cat, begging her to stay and planted his dirty lips on Lucy's cheek, about to go onto her mouth. Everyone stayed quiet, watching the lion-like boy catch hold of his prey. Lucy was rock still, not knowing what to do in this situation. Out of nowhere came Natsu's fist as it crushed Loke's face, sending him flying back a few feet. "I see a greedy man wanting this girl all to himself, but too bad for him cause he's got some competition now," Natsu challenged Loke, who got up and adjusted his glasses. "Fine by me, as long as the…princess doesn't mind," he smirked. Natsu grasped Lucy's hand and ran out of the cafeteria.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 2**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Natsu…NATSU!" the blonde tried to break out of the man's grip. "Sorry…" he mumbled and released his quivering hand.

"You okay? Seem a little intense back there… but thanks for saving me," Lucy put her hand on Natsu's shoulder. _**I'm not sure if he meant the words he said… but he's a sweet guy. Lisanna is very lucky…**_ Her friend had told her about the pinky being her first crush when they were little. They'd always gather together like a happy family with a talking blue cat named Happy, as their child. Lucy didn't really believe her until she saw the pictures of Happy flying around their clubhouse. Hopefully, she'll get to see him in person next time.

She looked down at Natsu who was crouching with his head buried in his elbows. "What's wrong?" She bent down to the same level as he looked up, face pouting. "Did you just realize what happened in there? Aren't you the least bit frustrated? That-Loke kissed you and it seems YOU LET HIM!" he threw his arms in the air. Lucy laughed,"Chill, man. It wasn't really anything to be worked up about, just a kiss. It's not like it was my first one," Natsu frowned. _**Don't you see how I feel? Or is it all a joke to you…**_

"I'm gonna head back to the cafeteria now, so seeya," Lucy was about to take her leave when Natsu grabbed her. "You say it was just a kiss, right?" She nodded. "Well, if I kissed you, would you let me?" At this, she blushed red, "… I-I don't k-know," and with that, she scurried away.

~After school~  
"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy and the others waved to Lucy. A long school day was finally over. Lucy hummed while sauntering home, not noticing Natsu walking a few feet behind her. She turned left to Apple Blossom Street and came upon a middle-class house. There was a front garden with a fountain in the middle and a balcony near the roof. Lucy unlocked the door and went inside, where she tossed her bag onto the black genuine leather couch. She was greeted by her personal maid, Virgo, "Welcome back, princess," she bowed, "is it time for punishment?" Lucy shook her head and went upstairs, taking a warm bath longer than usual because there was no homework. Withdrawing her cell phone, she submitted her new friends' phone numbers and started texting them.

~Natsu's place~

"Happy! I'm home!" the flying blue cat soared through the air and hugged Natsu. "Welcome home! Got any fish for me today?" The pink headed boy grinned and held out a 3 foot long treat for his cat to enjoy. "Aye, sir!" Happy snatched the fish, flying towards the kitchen to nibble on his feast.

Natsu went to his bedroom and lied on the queen-sized bed, slowly drifting to sleep. "Lucy… Lucy…" he whispered repeatedly until snoring sounds filled the room. Suddenly, his door flung open and there stood a girl with her blue hair tied up into pigtails. "I'm home onii-chan!" then, seeing her brother asleep, she quietly tiptoed out and closed the door. A smile formed on Natsu's face, "Llluuuuccccceeee."

~Lucy's place~

You have received a text from (19732950175) at 9:00 PM.

_Hello princess._

You have sent a text to (19732950175) at 9:02 PM.

_Who's this?_

You have received a text from (19732950175) at 9:03 PM.

_Your prince, princess._

_**The only person who calls me princess besides Virgo is… Loke.**_ Lucy scowled.

You have sent a text to (19732950175) at 9:06 PM.

_What do you want Loke? And how do you even have my number?_

She added him to her contacts.

You have received a text from Loke Cross at 9:07 PM.

_It's a secret. I'm glad you feel the same way._

You have sent a text to Loke Cross at 9:10 PM.

_What do I feel the same way about?_

You have received a text from Loke Cross at 9:13 PM.

_About me being your prince. I want your love, my dear…_

Lucy twitched. She didn't reply and decided to turn off her phone when…

You have received a text from Juvia Lockser at 9:14 PM.

_Juvia thinks J-Juvia likes Gray-sama._

You have sent a text to Juvia Lockser at 9:15 PM.

_Wow, really? Um…congrats Juvia…_

You have received a text from Juvia Lockser at 9:17 PM.

_Thanks. Juvia thinks Gray-sama is perfect * ^ *._

You have sent a text to Juvia Lockser at 9:20 PM.

_N-nice Juvia. I'm gonna go get ready to sleep so night._

You have received a text from Juvia Lockser at 9:24 PM.

_Farewell. Juvia will see you tomorrow._

After Lucy got out of the bathroom, she put on her silky PJs imported from France.

You have received a text from Lisanna Strauss at 9:28 PM.

_Hey Lucy! I was…ah…wondering if you could help me with something._

You have sent a text to Lisanna Strauss at 9:45 PM.

_Sure, name it and I'll see what I can do. And sorry for the late reply, I was washing up._

You have received a text from Lisanna Strauss at 9:49 PM.

_Can you help hook me and Natsu up? I can't tell him about my feelings… it's just too hard for me._

You have sent a text to Lisanna Strauss at 9:51 PM.

_Okay, have any plans? I'll try my best._

You have received a text from Lisanna Strauss at 9:52 PM.

_Omg, thank you soooo much! I'm still thinking though, so we'll have to wait awhile._

You have sent a text to Lisanna Strauss at 9:55 PM.

_Kk, glad I can help you out. Seeya tomorrow at school, gnite._

As Lucy stared into space, she felt something stir up in her stomach. She began to regret agreeing to help Lisanna… she wasn't exactly sure why, but it felt gruesome. _**Why am I feeling this way?**_ The question rang in her head and soon, she was sound asleep.

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing (Sorry for a shorter chapter.)  
****Thank you! (´****･****u`****)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold: Author's Notes**

**_Bold+ Italics=Thoughts_**

**Recently:**

As Lucy stared into space, she felt something stir up in her stomach. She began to regret agreeing to help Lisanna… she wasn't exactly sure why, but it felt gruesome. _**Why am I feeling this way?**_ The question rang in her head and soon, she was sound asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Lucy's alarm clock sounded repeatedly. "SHUT UP!" she punched the clock onto the floor, as it continued ringing. "Uuuurrrggghhh…" the blonde was now fully awake, rubbing her eyes. It was 7:01 AM and she was not in the mood for school. So much drama had happened lately, being the second month into the school year, and she didn't feel like dealing with more of it. Quickly, Lucy put on her blue and white uniform along with some black high heels, tying her hair into two pigtails. After doing makeup and brushing her teeth, she ran downstairs. "Ohayou gozaimasu, princess," Virgo had already made breakfast for Lucy: eggs sunny side up, toast and a glass of warm milk, just how she likes it. Gulping down the remains of the milk, Lucy grabbed her school bag from the couch and was escorted into a black limo by her personal driver. _**Another day of school, here I come!**_

Soon, she arrived at the white building labeled "Fairy Tail Middle School" with the school's symbol on it. She went to join her friends that stood near the front. "Hey guys!" Lucy smiled as Erza and Mirajane nodded while Juvia waved. Cana put an arm around her, "yo Lucy!"

"Hi Lu-chan!" You could easily guess who said that. _**I wonder where Lisanna is… She's been absent a lot lately…**_Lucy thought. _**Maybe she's not feeling too well? **_Their conversations lasted for a couple of minutes. The first bell rang as everyone rushed into the building and entered homeroom. As soon as Lucy came in, Loke jumped up and pulled a chair next to her desk. He would find multiple ways to hang around Lucy every day, only to annoy her more. "Good morning, my princess. I dreamt of you last night," she sighed and sat down, Loke putting an arm around her shoulder. She tried to get freed, but his arm clung too tightly.

Natsu and Gray entered the room just as the second bell sounded, just like any other day. "MADE IT!" they threw their arms up and scrambled to their desks as Erza glared at them. "It's all your fault, stripper…" Natsu hissed. As he walked past Lucy's desk, he saw her head tilting as she smiled sweetly at him. "Morning," she whispered. With Loke by her side, it was hard to take the comment seriously, but Natsu looked away, embarrassed. At the end of first period, he scurried towards second without waiting for anyone. "Hey, Natsu! NATSU!" the blonde girl gestured for him to stop, but he didn't. _**I'm sorry Lucy, but it seems I've lost this love battle. I can't face you without showing my feelings.**_

Finally, she caught up to him and took deep breathes. "Why have you been s-shunning me lately? Can you tell me the reason?" She cocked an eyebrow up, only making Natsu feel worse. "W-what are you talking about Luce? There's nothing of that sort going on, haha," he sweat dropped.

"Good, cause I don't wanna loose a friend as good as you," Lucy giggled. At that moment, Lisanna was passing them and caught Natsu blushing at Lucy. _**What's happening there? I thought she promised to help me out…I'll have to create a plan fast…**_

~After school~

Lisanna stood by locker number seven, waiting for Lucy to arrive. _**She's late…**_ A couple minutes later, she saw her waving goodbye to Natsu and approach her. "Oh, hey Lisanna," Lucy greeted. _**Don't play innocent with me, Heartfilia.**_

"Listen, this thing is pretty overdue, but can you still help me…you know… get Natsu?" She was curling the ends of her hair. A frown formed on Lucy's face. Remembering all the times they had together… at the amusement park… movies… birthday celebrations… Even if they weren't alone, their bond grew closer with each memory. But a deal is a deal… and Lucy couldn't afford to break one. "S-sure, come up with a plan yet?"

An evil smile grew as Lisanna pulled her closer, whispering the plot. Lucy only nodded, not really sure, again, why she agreed in the first place. "Do it as soon as possible please," Lisanna then exited the scene, leaving her "friend" alone in confusion. _**It's a favor for a friend…**_she kept telling herself, but the blonde's eyes were filling with tears. _**Why am I so upset…? Natsu would never like me anyways. Better just wish Lisanna good luck and go along with the plan…**_

~Lucy's place~

You have sent a text to Natsu Dragneel at 4:36 PM.

_Can I ask you something?_

You have received a text from Natsu Dragneel at 4:42 PM.

_ What is it, Luce?_

She took a deep breath.

You have sent a text to Natsu Dragneel at 4:45 PM.

_Do you like Lisanna?_

You have received a text from Natsu Dragneel at 4:50 PM.

_Of course, she's one of my best buddies._

Lucy face-palmed herself.

You have sent a text to Natsu Dragneel at 4:51 PM.

_Ah… never mind… can you meet me at Central Park under the big tree at 6 PM?_

You have received a text from Natsu Dragneel at 4:56 PM.

_Um… sure… I don't have anything planned today, so okay. Cya later!_

You have sent a text to Natsu Dragneel at 5:01 PM.

_Kk, bye._

~Natsu's place~

_**I wonder what she wants to tell me… could it be a confession? Omg… there's no way that could be possible…Urrgghh, she drives me crazy…**_

~Lucy's place~

_**Remember… I'm helping out a friend here…Gotta stay strong!**_

You have sent a text to Lisanna Strauss at 5:13 PM.

_Meet Natsu at Central Park under the big tree at 6 PM._

You have received a text from Lisanna Strauss at 5:16 PM.

_Okay, thanks for the news!_

You have sent a text to Lisanna Strauss at 5:20 PM.

_I've done my part, so now it's your turn. Good luck!_

You have received a text from Lisanna Strauss at 5:24 PM.

_Thanks again! I hope he agrees…_

Lucy looked down at her clock: 5:49 PM. Her whole body was trembling for no reason… Suddenly, Lucy's legs began moving and before she knew it, she was at Central Park, a few feet away from the giant oak tree. _**Why did my legs move by itself?**_ Out of nowhere was the pink haired boy walking down the path towards her. She ran a few meters back so he couldn't spot her. After a few moments, Lisanna joined Natsu under the tree.

"Oh, hey Lisanna! What are you doing here?" Dragneel questioned. The white haired girl smiled gently. "Lucy's not coming, Natsu. So she told me to come in her place."

"Huh? Why isn't she com-," but before he could finish, Lisanna had already wrapped her arms around his muscular chest. "Natsu… be mine…" She leaned upwards and passionately kissed the confused boy. _**What's happening? Why…why is it Lisanna? Not Lucy?**_ He pushed Lisanna a little back, breaking the kiss. Just then, his eyes fell upon Lucy, who was shedding tears. She quickly dried them and scattered off, leaving Natsu's chest burning with pain.

"I-I'm sorry… but I already like somebody else…" his eyes stared directly into Lisanna's. "It's Lucy, right? Well listen to me loud and clear. She's the one who helped set up this meeting! She's trying to pair us up, understand? Lucy doesn't like you Natsu… but I do. I've been falling for you since the first time we met seven years ago, and you're telling me that you like her after just one or two months? I thought we had a relationship deeper than just… friends…" Natsu just stood still. He didn't know what to say, for his heart was already broken into millions of pieces.

"I guess I was just wrong this whole time. Who knew you'd fall for a little brat like Lucy. All she does is look at everyone with those big, brown eyes of her. She's a devil inside and out…" Lisanna scoffed. "No… NO… NNOOO! YOU'RE WRONG! LUCY SEES YOU AS ONE OF HER FRIENDS, BUT ALL YOU DO IS TALK BADASS ABOUT HER! YOU ARE THE REAL DEVIL!" Natsu was throwing his hands up in frustration. He turned around and darted home without stopping. He slammed his bedroom door shut and buried his head in his arms. "You liar…" he whispered.

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing. Thank you! (´･u`)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold: Author's Notes**  
**_Bold+ Italics=Thoughts_**

**Recently:**

"I guess I was just wrong this whole time. Who knew you'd fall for a little brat like Lucy. All she does is look at everyone with those big, brown eyes of her. She's a devil inside and out…" Lisanna scoffed. "No… NO… NNOOO! YOU'RE WRONG! LUCY SEES YOU AS ONE OF HER FRIENDS, BUT ALL YOU DO IS TALK BADASS ABOUT HER! YOU ARE THE REAL DEVIL!" Natsu was throwing his hands up in frustration. He turned around and darted home without stopping. He slammed his bedroom door shut and buried his head in his arms. "You liar…" he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 4**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy groaned, feeling her head swell up as she coughed nastily. She summoned Virgo, "time for punishment?" She shook her head and asked her to take her temperature, "One hundred and two point three degrees, princess," Lucy touched her head: a burning sensation alright. There's no way she could go to school like this. Virgo got the cough medicine, Tylenol and Motrin ready, measuring the amount to be taken and fed it to Lucy. She was left alone to rest and decided to text her friends.

You have sent a message to Erza Scarlet at 7:34 AM.

_Can't go to school today, got a high fever._

You have forwarded a message to Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, and Cana Alberona at 7:36 AM.

You have received a message from Erza Scarlet at 7:37 AM.

_WHAT? Oh no! D: Well you better rest, girl. Get well soon!_

You have received a message from Mirajane Strauss at 7:39 AM.

_Feel better!_

You have received a message from Juvia Lockser at 7:40 AM.

_ Juvia wishes you good luck._

You have received a message from Cana Alberona at 7:44 AM.

_So sudden… well hope to seeya soon._

You have received a message from Lisanna Strauss at 7:50 AM.

_Kk._

You have sent a message to Lisanna Strauss at 7:52 AM.

_How'd it go with Natsu yesterday?_

You have received a message to Lisanna Strauss at 7:55 AM.

_He said he feels the same way! I'm so happy :D Btw, I gotta get to class so bye!_

You have sent a message to Lisanna Strauss at 7:56 AM.

_Congrats! I knew you could do it. Seeya around!_

_**Better just give up on him, Lucy… move on to somebody else…**_ she drifted off to sleep.

A few days later, Lucy was back in school, surrounded by all her friends. Now, she and Natsu were distant as she began hanging out with Loke more often. "Hello princess," Loke gave a light peck on her cheek. She didn't really care anymore, especially when they were in front of Natsu. "Oh hey. What's up?"

"Got any plans after school? I wanna take you somewhere," he ruffled her hair. "Okay, meet me by my locker after ninth period." Natsu couldn't help but hiss at their little conversation. Even after the heart breaking incident, he still had feelings for Lucy. Jealousy would stir up every time he saw her with another guy, even if she was with Gray. Soon enough, he'd have to confess to her, but now wasn't the best time. Maybe hitting rock bottom was better than all these stages of crappy emotions. He'll have to learn to deal with them…

~After school~

"Follow me," Loke led Lucy through the woods behind Fairy Tail High School. They came upon a shimmering pond that reflected the light coming through the trees. It was a beauty… water trickling through the creek… a small waterfall spouting out of the rocks… the serenity of it all was truly breath taking. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight as she took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the warm water. She stared at Loke, waiting for him to say something. "Well… do you like it, princess?" He bent down and picked a white daisy from the forest grounds, slipping it gently into her blonde locks. Tears rushed down her cheeks, "I-I've never seen anything like this… thank you…" _**Maybe Loke isn't as bad as I thought… he may be a player, but that doesn't mean he's a total villain.**_ _**It seems that I'm falling deeper into his world as he is in mine…**_ Loke leaned in closer, kissing Lucy on the lips. It was a fervent and desirable kiss… After what seemed like minutes, they released, trying to catch their breaths. _**Natsu… what about Natsu…? Don't you like him? But he has Lisanna now…**_ She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia?" Loke held out a hand, acting more like a prince by the second. She gladly took it and hugged him. _**I'll have to forget every memory with Natsu if I don't want to suffer anymore. From now on, I have another guy with me.**_

~At School~

A long, frustrating meeting has finally ended. Being the Student Body President was too stressing to even put in words. There were papers to be done, contracts to sign, problems to discuss, ideas to create, speeches to write, and meetings to attend. The only person who could accomplish all this was the one and only Erza Scarlet. She didn't complain because there were people looking up to her (little sixth graders) and she couldn't afford to let them down.

Staring down at her clock, it reads 4:47 PM. Erza only had thirteen minutes to get home before her private tutoring begins. Before she could turn to exit the building, a boy with blue hair and a strange tattoo near his eyes called to her, "Erza! Wait up!" Jellal Fernandes, the Vice Student Body President, rushed up to her. He handed Erza the schedule for tomorrow, indicating that there wasn't going to be a break for her anytime soon.

"You look a little tired, boss…" he touched her hand, which made her cheeks flush up. "N-no I'm fine…" the redhead managed to murmur. "Hhhmmm, staying strong as always I see. Well, see you tomorr-"Erza collapsed to the ground, Jellal barely catching her fall.

"Erza… Erza…" she heard the faint voice coming from nearby. As Erza opened her eyes, everything was a blur, only to see a blob of blue next to her. Jellal was clutching her hand tightly, trying to wake her up a bit from the pain. As her vision began to clear up, the pair of eyes wandered the room until she realized the setting was in the nurse's office. "W-what happened?" Erza blinked a couple of times.

"Seems you've been under too much stress lately," Jellal assumed, patting her head. She sat up and gazed into his eyes. "T-thanks for staying till I was awake," it was 6:52 PM. "OH NO! I STILL HAVE MY TUTORING! GILDARTS IS GONNA BE PISSED!" she jumped off the bed and was about to kick the door down when Jellal stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't worry, I already called your house and told them about the situation. Calm down a little now," he chuckled. Erza was now ticked off, but couldn't say anything. She felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her. Now, still as a statue, they remained in the position until the nurse went to check on Erza. "Miss Scarlet, are you awake ye-"she looked at the couple, "I-I'm sorry for interrupting!" and dashed out the door.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Erza cried out… Too. Late.

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing. Thank you! (´･u`)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold: Author's Notes**

**_Bold+ Italics=Thoughts_**

**Recently:**

"Don't worry, I already called your house and told them about the situation. Calm down a little now," he chuckled. Erza was now ticked off, but couldn't say anything. She felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her. Now, still as a statue, they remained in the position until the nurse went to check on Erza. "Miss Scarlet, are you awake ye-"she looked at the couple, "I-I'm sorry for interrupting!" and dashed out the door.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Erza cried out… Too. Late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Loke and Lucy walked into the classroom hand in hand, their classmates formed a circle around them. "ARE YOU GUYS D-DATING?" Everyone's mouth was in the shape of an "O." The pair eyed each other and broke into laughter. "Bull's-eye!" Loke grinned. He kissed Lucy on the lips, making the girls squeal and the boys groan. Natsu, who had fallen asleep on the desk, woke up due to the commotion. "H-huh? What happened?" Loke leaned to Natsu's ear level, "looks like I've won this battle, love rival… Lucy's agreed to date me," he said in a low voice. Going back towards his girlfriend, he glanced back and smiled evilly at Natsu.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia clung to his arm. "Gray-sama has to promise Juvia, or Juvia won't let go!" She whined. "Stop it, Juvia! I'm not going to the water park with you tomorrow! I've got plans already!" Suddenly, a boy with bluish silver hair interrupted, putting both of his hands on Juvia's shoulder and staring at her intensely, "Juvia… I'm always free if you wanna go with m -"

"LYON, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN OUR CLASSROOM!" Gray growled. "Why, I was just dropping by to see Loke when I spotted this beautiful, young lady," his eyes dazzled while staring at the rain lady. _**J-Juvia only likes Gray-sama… unless Lyon-sama can make Gray jealous and fight for Juvia's love…**_ Again with the dreamland…

"SHUT UP BASTARD! I still have to pay you back for what happened last time," Gray stripped, making Juvia go nuts. "Hhmmpphh, fine with me!" Lyon stripped as well. They were childhood acquaintances and often did physical training together in the cold, resulting in both of them having pretty shaped bodies. The second bell rang as they started at each other. "THIS ISN'T OVER ICESTICLES!" Lyon pointed a finger. "LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'!" Gray escorted him out with a kick in the butt.

~At Lisanna's locker~  
"H-hey Lisanna…" the pink haired boy stood nervously beside her.

She eyed him suspiciously, but still smiled sweetly, "Oh, hey Natsu. Isn't it lunch time? What you doing here?" He inhaled and said,"Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Wait, say that again? You're talking way to fast…" He took another deep breath, "Will… you… be… my… g-girlfriend…?" Lisanna laughed a bit, "What's gotten into you? Didn't you reject me last time? Is it because Loke and Lucy are da-"Natsu shook his head, not wanting to hear it.

"It has nothing to do with that. I thought long and hard about it… I really need you Lisanna…" he smiled weakly. "It's not that I don't want to Natsu, but if you are sure about it, then I agree," she hugged him and put her stuff away into the locker. "Let's go to lunch now. Shall we?" she ringed her arm around Natsu's and they entered the cafeteria.

~In the library~

The spiky black haired boy scanned the shelves, searching for a specific science book that they had to read by tomorrow. He gave up and went to the counter, where he spotted the same little bluenette that was in his class.

"Do you have any more of the Life Science Book for Makarov's class?" Levy asked eagerly. She was so busy lately that she forgot to do their assignment. "Ah… you are very lucky miss, there's one more book available. Follow me please," the librarian led her to the section Gajeel was just in, handing her the book. "Thank you so much, ," she rushed to an empty desk and started flipping through the pages. _**Damnit, the midget got the last copy… I'll just not read it then… better than wasting my time. **_

A petite hand touched his muscular arm, attempting to pull him back. "Hey Gajeel! Did you read the book for first period yet? I'm stuck on page forty-three…" He twitched. Within a few minutes, she'd already gotten that far into it? Scary.

"Naw, I'm deciding to ditch tomorrow's class… too lazy to even bother," but that didn't stop the bluenette from dragging him to the study desk and forcing him to sit. "No way am I gonna let you skip this. Everyone else is doing it, so YOU HAVE TO AS WELL!" She pushed the booklet to Gajeel's chest and waited for him to open it. _**Guess I got no choice…**_ He was actually fascinated by all the bug pictures and pointed them out to Levy, making her screech in terror."Gehe."

~In the Cafeteria~

Everyone was silent at the table. Two new couples in one day… it was unbearable to get use to so quickly. Natsu and Lisanna sat across from Lucy and Loke. Flame brain was glaring at Loke the whole time as he snuggled with the blonde. _**Now it's my turn…**_Natsu leaned in and gently rubbed his nose against Lisanna's, which made Lucy twitch. She tugged him in for a short peck on the lips. _**Wow, congrats to Lisanna for getting the guy of her dreams…**_ Lucy looked at her mate as he ruffled her hair. "S-stop it," she flushed red.

Levy and Gajeel marched through the doors and plopped down across from each other. "I'm gonna get you back for what you did, Gajeel!" she hissed. "Ohoho! What happened here, a lunch date?" Lucy teased. "L-Lu-chan! It's not what you think… we just met up at the library, that's all…" her face was a tomato color.

"Haha, nothing to be embarrassed about Levy, I was just joking… unless something really DID happen," Lucy raised an eyebrow. _**Could this be the third couple of the day?**_ "Pfft, there's no way that's possible bunny girl," Gajeel snickered. "What'd you call me, punk? Bunny girl… where'd you come up with that?" Everyone burst into laughter.

~Conference room~

Erza and Jellal were at another lunch meeting with the school board members. They were discussing social events that were to be held soon. Midway through November, Thanksgiving would be in a week or two, followed by Christmas and New Years, so there was a LOT of planning to be done.

Jellal stood up and cleared his throat, "I think there shouldn't be much planned for Thanksgiving. It's a time for family gatherings, not really for… school get-togethers. We should save the school funds for making the Christmas celebration memorable."

"I suggest we hold a Christmas Eve formal ball, where the girls pick their partners. There'll be gift exchanges, a Secret Santa and of course: dancing. Maybe everyone can pitch in and bring something for dinner. The school's board committee will decorate the Christmas tree and have a few volunteers from each class help set up," Erza added on. Nods were seen throughout the room at both ideas.

As the scarlet haired girl and blue haired boy waved everyone goodbye, they stood silently in the hallway. There was ten more minutes left until lunch ended. The boy stuffed his hands into his pocket, eyes wandering around. "S-so Erza… I was wonderin' when the Christmas ball comes, you'd be my… date?" Jellal looked indirectly at her, trying to hide his embarrassed face. Asking someone out definitely took some guts. The redhead stared into space before whispering a soft, "yes."

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing. Thank you! (´･u`)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold: Author's Notes**

**_Bold+ Italics=Thoughts_**

**Recently:**

As the scarlet haired girl and blue haired boy waved everyone goodbye, they stood silently in the hallway. There was ten more minutes left until lunch ended. The boy stuffed his hands into his pocket, eyes wandering around. "S-so Erza… I was wonderin' when the Christmas ball comes, you'd be my… date?" Jellal looked indirectly at her, trying to hide his embarrassed face. Asking someone out definitely took some guts. The redhead stared into space before whispering a soft, "yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 6**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A day before Thanksgiving~  
School was out until after New Year's Day and everyone was busy getting ready for the holidays. Lucy didn't have any plans for the next day, since she usually celebrated Thanksgiving with her father and Virgo. Now that he was… gone, it was only the two of them. The blonde grabbed out her phone and pressed her fingers on the keyboard.

You have sent a text to Levy McGarden at 11:24 AM.

_Hey Levy, got anything planned for tomorrow?_

You have received a text from Levy McGarden at 11:28 AM.

_Yeah, Erza is holding a feast at her house, 5 PM sharp. She is still telling everyone, but I was the first to know. Be there on time, or she'll be pissed._

You have sent a text to Levy McGarden at 11:33 AM.

_Got it, thanks for the heads up. Do we have to bring anything?_

You have received a text from Levy McGarden at 11:34 AM.

_I'm bringing some plates. Just ask Erza later, gotta go to the library. Bye now!_

You have sent a text to Levy McGarden at 11:36 AM.

_Ah… another date with Gajeel I suppose? Hehe…_

You have received a text from Levy McGarden at 11:39 AM.

_Lu-chan! :_

Lucy giggled as she put her phone on vibrate and got ready for a soothing bath. After drying off and dressing, Lucy sat down on in front of her desk and picked up a pencil. On a clean sheet of notebook paper, she wrote:

_Dear Mama, November 23_

_ It's been awhile since I wrote to you. Now that father is gone, I've moved to Magnolia and attended Fairy Tail Middle School. Being the second and a half month here, I made many new friends here: Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Loke, Elfman, Gajeel, and I reunited with my childhood friend Erza. Everything's going great so far. It's almost Thanksgiving! I just wanna wish you happy holidays. Love you, Mama._

_ Lucy Heartfilia_

She suddenly broke into tears, "M-mama… I miss you s-so much…" _Bzz. Bzz. Bzz._ Lucy wiped off her tears and checked her phone.

You have received a text from Erza Scarlet at 12:24 PM.

_ Thanksgiving party at my house tomorrow at 5 PM SHARP!_

You have sent a text to Erza Scarlet at 12:25 PM.

_Kk, do I need to bring anything?_

You have received a text from Erza Scarlet at 12:31 PM.

_So far, it's Levy=plates, Lisanna=turkey, Gray= ice sculpture for display, Natsu = really HOT apple cider, Mirajane=pie, Gajeel=utensils, Elfman=mashed-potatoes , Cana=cups, Loke= napkins, Juvia=water, and Jellal is getting the strawberry cake for me. Mirajane asked me to invite one of the student council members, Freed Justine and he's bringing some games for after the feast. So I guess you can bring the… salad?_

You have sent a text to Erza Scarlet at 12:34 PM.

_I got it. By the way, can I bring my maid, Virgo? I don't want her to be alone for Thanksgiving._

You have received a text from Erza Scarlet at 12:36 PM.

_Sure, one extra person won't change much. See you tomorrow. :)_

Lucy's chauffer drove her to the Magnolia market place, where she looked for a big enough salad to feed thirteen mouths.

~Natsu's place~

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Natsu groaned as his eyes fluttered opened, grabbing his cell phone from the table, "Hello?"

"Hey Natsu! It's Lisanna. Can you meet me at the Magnolia shopping center? I need to buy the turkey for Erza's party tomorrow." He yawned, "A-ahh, sure. Right now?"

"Yep. Bye sleepy head," the line went dead.

~Market place~

With the bag containing a mountain sized plate of mixed vegetables, Lucy's task was now complete. _**Maybe I should do some early Christmas shopping! **_She put the salad into the car and went back to shopping. Lucy caught a glimpse of pink and white from far away. _**I-is that Natsu and Lisanna?**_ _**I better not interrupt them. **_She went to the nearest stand and bought a white jacket. Hoodie now on, Lucy waited for the couple to pass by and trailed behind them.

"Natsu, can you tell me the real reason you wanted to go out with me?" Lucy was now fully tuned into the conversation. "I-I'm not so sure, but every time I see Lucy getting closer to that jerk face Loke, there's a sudden ache in my chest. Guess I still have feelings for her… she has Loke now, so I needed a temporary cover-up. Sorry for using you…"

Lisanna just smiled, "it's okay Natsu. Even if I get rejected as your girlfriend, I'll still be there to help you out as a friend, as long as you are happy." Lucy couldn't believe her ears. _**Natsu…l-likes me? My emotions keep jumbling around… **_She ran past them towards the parking lot, accidentally bumping into Lisanna's shoulder, "s-sorry!"

Natsu stood wide-eyed. "Was that just… L-Lucy?"

~Thanksgiving Day!~

"Crap, I'm gonna be late… let's go Virgo!" Lucy slipped her heels on and ran out the door, her maid following. She double checked everything: purse, check! Key, check! Salad… salad… OH SHOOT! THE SALAD! Scrambling back into the house, Lucy grabbed the salad out of the fridge and scurried back into the car. "GO! NO!" she commanded the driver. They arrived at Erza's house at exactly 4:59 PM.

"I'M NOT LATE!" Lucy's entrance startled everyone. Quietly, she set the salad on the dining table and went to help set up. After all her friends arrived and everything was in place, Lucy introduced Virgo. Before the feast could begin, Natsu poured some apple cider into each person's cup. Everyone stood up, "Happy Thanksgiving! Cheers!" gulping noises filled the air.

Out of nowhere, someone shouted, "I LIKE YOU LUCY!" All eyes were on Natsu, who instantly went blank. "W-WHAT NOW? MY MOUTH WAS MOVING ON ITS OWN!" his head was spinning. Lucy's face resembled the famous painting, "The Scream." Just then, a guy with long light green hair blurted out, "MIRAJANE, MY DARLING!" Freed collapsed to the floor, "w-why did I have to say it?" One by one, the guests shouted aloud their thoughts and feelings that were hidden all this time. There was DEFENITELY something wrong with the apple cider.

"Man… MAN! BE A MAN!" There was a sparkle in Elfman's eyes.

"J-Juvia wants GRAY-SAMA TO STRIP AGAIN!" She turned as white as a ghost…

Lisanna stood up on her chair and directed a finger at Lucy, "I hate you Heartfilia, for stealing my sweet Natsu," she hissed. _**HER Natsu…? Since when did she own him?**_

"This shrimp right here may LOOK small, but she can be a real pain in the ass… that's what makes her cute, gehe," everyone twitched. Levy felt irritated, yet a bit shocked. The only person who didn't drink the apple cider was Lucy, who refused to drink anything besides orange juice and water. Good thing for her though, she was able to enjoy the fun. Natsu was really curious at what she had to say, so he poured a little cider into the juice when she wasn't looking. Lucy took a sip and bounced up from her seat.

"I'M NOT SURE WHO I LIKE ANYMORE!" her hands were clutching her head tightly. There was no peep from anyone until Cana erupted it. "AWKWARD. SILENCE!" she banged her hands onto the table. Gray ripped one of the turkey legs off and chucked it at Natsu, "SUCKA!"

"YOU WANNA GO STRIPPER?" they were both high now. Soon enough, the perfectly well prepared feast had turned into a catastrophe. Food was being flung from all corners of the room, hitting the wrong person and getting them involved. "FOOD FIGHT!" Erza declared, as a blob of mashed potato was in contact with her forehead. She gave it her all and hit the attacker in the eye with a bone… poor Jellal.

Lucy managed to hide in the kitchen with a certain pink head crouching only a few feet away. They were both uncomfortably waiting for the chaos to seize. "N-Natsu… I was wondering… the thing you confessed earlier, did you really mean it?"

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing. Thank you! (´･u`)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold: Author's Notes**

**_Bold+ Italics=Thoughts_**

**Recently:**

Lucy managed to hide in the kitchen with a certain pink head crouching only a few feet away. They were both uncomfortably waiting for the chaos to seize. "N-Natsu… I was wondering… the thing you confessed earlier, did you really mean it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 7**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**It's time to admit my feelings, I can't hold it in any longer…**_ "I-I've been meaning to tell you this Luce, but never got a chance. So listen to me loud and clear: I lik-" the kitchen doors flung opened as Cana stumbled in, drunk-like. "There you guys are! Come on, it's time to play games!"

Everyone formed a giant circle around the glass bottle with an arrow by the end. Erza announced, "HERE ARE THE RULES GUYS! Spin the bottle and if it lands on the opposite gender, you have to kiss them on the lips or cheek. Of course, there is the decision of backing out, but then it's 'Dare Time,' nothing too overboard though. If you are blood-related to them or if the bottle lands on a person with the same gender as you, then it's 'Truth Time.' You get to choose who goes next… it's basically Truth or Dare mixed with Spin the Bottle, got it?" all heads bobbled up and down.

Lucy flicked the spinner… Loke. _**Hmm… not so bad.**_ She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a nice fifteen second kiss (on the lips of course.) The site bored half the people, seeing them kiss about everyday now.

"I'll go next!" Mirajane poked the arrow. It spun only once and landed on Levy, "Is it true that you like someone in this room?" the bluenette grinned. Immediately, she glanced at Freed and blushed, "y-yes I do…" the girls giggled.

"Lucy, you're up again!" She spun the pointer and… Gray? _**Oh shit, Juvia's gonna be pissed…**_ The blonde slowly turned her head towards the stripper and bit down on her lip. "D-do I have to?" she pouted. The audience loved a good show, "YES!"

Juvia glared at Lucy, "RIVAL!" Her face slowly lightened up as she leaned in for a peck on the cheek only. _**Juvia is glad Lucy and Gray-samas' lips didn't meet.**_ She sighed.

_**Damn that ice block, if only she had spun me…**_ Natsu realized it was his turn and smacked the bottle a little too hard, sending it flying across the room. _SMASH!_ _**Oh please no,**_ _**not the devi- **_"NATSU!" a scarlet haired beast grabbed him by the collar. "Better go pick that up, right?" Erza's face was calm, but her eyes spelled "DEATH" all over it. Natsu retrieved the broken pieces and brought out another bottle to play with. He spun it again, as it went round and round until it finally stopped… between Lisanna and Lucy. **If only it went a bit more towards Lucy… **Forced into a do-over, it landed on Gajeel.

"Hhhmmm… let's see… do you like Lisanna or Lucy more? YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE ONE! And I'm not talking about friendship, but L-O-V-E! Gehe…" That's a toughie… but not for Natsu. "Honestly? You guys should've already figured out that I like Lu-"

"OF COURSE he likes Lisanna better, I mean they're dating! What kinda Truth question was that Gajeel? Haha… so obvious…" Lucy laughed nervously, making everyone sweat drop. Lately, she's been avoiding the topic and nobody knew why. _**Sorry Natsu, but if I hear "I like you" coming out of your mouth, I wouldn't know what to do. I need to sort out my feelings first, so give me some time…**_

Levy was spun during Gajeel's turn, both of them denying to perform a kissing scene. Their friends snickered and shoved the shy couple into a closet, locking the door… Such an interesting gang right there.

~Inside the closet~

It was pitch black except for the light shone from outside. "W-we're not going to really do this, are you?" the bluenettes face steamed up. "Well that was the game's rule, and I can't picture a bookworm like you would ever break any." Gajeel was actually pumped that they got such a private moment together. Anything could happen now… a boy and a girl around the same age stuck in a closet nearly inches apart. Slowly they leaned in, Levy going for his cheek while he was after something more meaningful. Gajeel's enormous hands wrapped around her pointy chin and they kissed tenderly. After a few seconds, both of them broke apart and looked away.

"I'll protect you squirt, so don't leave my side…" his warm breathe brushed against Levy's neck, making her heart thump faster. The air was getting colder by the second as the bluenette scooted closer to Gajeel. Soon, they were sound asleep.

~After the party~

"Bye Erza, thanks for inviting me!" Lucy waved to everyone else and stepped outside, motioning for Virgo to follow. It was a chilly night… winter would come in a flash and lots of Christmas shopping was to be done. She didn't have the chance to earlier that week due to her escape from the pink haired boy. _**Why is my mind always set on him? Uuugghhh… forget about him already Lucy.**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

You have received a text from Erza Scarlet at 10:18 PM.

_Too bad there wasn't any dares today. Maybe we should just do T or D game next time. I bet there's gonna be many dares on kissing, haha._

You have sent a text to Erza Scarlet at 10:19 PM.

_Sure, are you upset you didn't get to kiss Jellal today? HHHMMM? :)_

You have received a text from Erza Scarlet at 10:23 PM.

_Pfft, he told me he already has a girlfriend. No use trying anyways._

You have sent a text to Erza Scarlet at 10:25 PM.

_You asked him out? OMG! WHEN! And I bet he's attempting to make you jealous._

You have received a text from Erza Scarlet at 10:29 PM.

_N-no! I didn't ask him out…yet… Btw, did you see Gajeel or Levy leave the party? _

You have sent a text to Erza Scarlet at 10:34 PM.

_Don't worry, when the time comes I'll help you out. :P and I think they're… OMFG_

You have received a text from Erza Scarlet at 10:35 PM.

_What's the matter?_

You have sent a text to Erza Scarlet at 10:37 PM.

_I-I THINK WE LEFT THEM IN THE CLOSET! HHHOOOLLLYY SSHHIIITTT!_

_**Great… maybe locking them in there was a bit harsh… I'll go get them out now…**_ Erza slipped the key into its socket and turned the knob, finding Levy sleeping soundlessly on Gajeel's shoulder while his hand rested on her head. _**They look so cute together… should I? **_She switched her phone to camera mode and took ten photos of them. _**Click and… sent!**_

You have forwarded a picture message to Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona, Loke Cross, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden.

_Congrats to the new couple! _

You have sent a text to Levy McGarden at 10:44 PM.

_Better set that photo as your wallpaper._

Smiling proud at herself, Erza decided to just leave them there for the night. _**No need to thank me, love birds.**_

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing. Thank you! (´･u`)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bold: Author's Notes**

**_Bold+ Italics=Thoughts_**

**Recently:**

_**Great… maybe locking them in there was a bit harsh… I'll go get them out now…**_ Erza slipped the key into its socket and turned the knob, finding Levy sleeping soundlessly on Gajeel's shoulder while his hand rested on her head. _**They look so cute together… should I? **_She switched her phone to camera mode and took ten photos of them. _**Click and… sent!**_

You have forwarded a picture message to Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona, Loke Cross, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden.

_Congrats to the new couple! _

You have sent a text to Levy McGarden at 10:44 PM.

_Better set that photo as your wallpaper._

Smiling proud at herself, Erza decided to just leave them there for the night. _**No need to thank me, love birds.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 8**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas being a few days away, it was time to do Christmas shopping! Lucy wandered through the twelve story Magnolia Shopping Mall. There were so many to buy a gift for… looking at her list, she checked off the people whose present was already bought.

√_**Virgo=new maid outfit**_

√_**Juvia=sapphire necklace and matching earrings **_

√_**Gajeel= white and blue bass guitar**_

√_**Erza= one year pass to her favorite cake shop**_

√_**Elfman= navy blue T-shirt**_

√_**Cana=three round jade bracelets**_

√_**Levy=copy of the book Lucy just finished writing**_

√_**Mirajane=cute red tank-top with pink ribbons**_

√_**Jellal= Sterling silver J shaped pendant necklace **_

√_**Gray=sword necklace consisting a stone in it**_

√**_Secret Santa Gift=personal card drawn by Lucy_**

All that was left was Loke and Natsu… she was gazing in the windows of the decorated shops until her eyes fell upon a golden ring. _**It's perfect for Loke… it's something special anyways…**_ The blonde purchased it and hummed happily, still wondering what to get for Natsu. _**Maybe just a hand-made gift will do? I'm not really sure what he's into…**_

By the time she reached home and wrapped all the presents up, it was 8:03 PM. The leftover pasta from yesterday filled in as a quick dinner for Lucy. Now sitting at her desk, she thought about what to create for the last person. _**Hhhmmm… a hand-made gift… AH! GOT IT!**_

~Natsu's place~  
_**Hope she's still available.**_

~Lucy's place~

Grabbing out a few pieces of blank paper, she lined them up and folded it hamburger-style. After punching three holes from top to bottom, Lucy tied a red ribbon in the middle spot and green ribbons around the other two holes. With some glittered pens, she wrote: "Our Memories." Taking out her photo album, she glued down the pictures of Natsu and her. After adding a light touch of décor to each page, Lucy let the cover down to dry and smiled satisfied. She couldn't WAIT for Christmas to come, especially the school's Holiday Ball.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

You have received a text from Natsu Dragneel at 9:24 PM.

_Hey Luce… can you go with me to the dance if you don't have a partner yet?_

_**He didn't ask Lisanna yet…? Oh wait… **_/face palm/ _**he likes me…**_

You have sent a text to Loke Cross at 9:27 PM.

_Hey Loke._

You have received a text from Loke Cross at 9:28 PM.

_Good evening, princess. Sup?_

You have sent a text to Loke Cross at 9:30 PM.

_I just finished getting the Christmas presents ready._

You have received a text from Loke Cross at 9:33 PM.

_What'd you get me? :D_

You have sent a text to Loke Cross at 9:34 PM.

_Secret. :P_

You have received a text from Loke Cross at 9:36 PM.

_Meanie! :(_

You have sent a text to Loke Cross at 9:37 PM.

_Pfft, well I'm gonna go before SOMEONE starts crying._

You have received a text from Loke Cross at 9:40 PM.

_WAIT!_

You have sent a text to Loke Cross at 9:41 PM.

_ What is it?_

You have received a text from Loke Cross at 9:42 PM.

_Will you be my date to the Christmas Ball, Miss Lucy Heartfilia?_

You have sent a text to Loke Cross at 9:44 PM.

_ Why, of course I would! See you._

You have received a text from Loke Cross at 9:47 PM.

_I'll pick you up at 5:45 PM tomorrow. Sweet dreams princess…_

~Natsu's place~

_**Why isn't Lucy replying? Should I send her another tex-**_

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz._

You have received a text from Lucy Heartfilia at 9:50 PM.

_Sorry, Loke's taking me. What happened to Lisanna?_

_**I want to go with you…**_

You have sent a text to Lucy Heartfilia at 9:53 PM.

_I called her, but nobody answered… Gnite now._

~Christmas Eve Day~

_**Time to go shopping for a dress! The ball's this evening… **_A few hours of roaming around the largest attire store in town, Lucy picked a pure white, no strap dress. There were sparkles at the bottom, reaching knee-length. She arrived home and hung the apparel in her closet, scurrying to take a bath. Lucy wore the piece of clothing with some white flats and transformed her hair into a bun. She applied eye liner, mascara, faint blush and eye shadow onto her face. Glancing in the mirror at herself, Lucy nodded in approval.

_Ding dong!_

_**Loke's here already? It's only… 5:30 PM? ALREADY?**_ The blonde snatched her purse and ran downstairs. The boy was wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie, "You clean up pretty well Loke," Lucy gave him a smirk and went to grab the bag… no more like package of presents by the counter.

"You look absolutely dazzling, my princess. Shall we?" he carried the box into the chauffer's car. They arrived at Fairy Tail Middle School, where a gigantic lighted Christmas tree stood in front. "I-it's so pretty!" Lucy took the gentleman's hand as they walked in.

~Inside the Ballroom~  
All the students were busy chattering away. Lucy spotted their gang and dragged Loke towards them. Erza was with Jellal, Mirajane with Freed and Gray finally agreed to be Juvia's date. There was also Levy and Gajeel, Elfman paired with a green-haired girl named Evergreen, and Cana with a slick black hair named Bacchus. Lisanna was alone, talking to Evergreen about her brother.

_**Strange… where's Natsu?**_ The blonde's head wandered around until she spotted the pink head at the snack table. She strolled over and slapped his shoulder, "there you are! I was looking everywhere for you," Natsu was busy stuffing himself with the hot fries until their eyes met. He stared at Lucy from her eyes to her gown. _**S-she's too beautiful to even describe…**_ Realizing that there was smudges by his mouth, he dabbed them off with a napkin and blushed. _**Why does she have to show up during the most embarrassing moments? **_

Loke went and joined them, wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist. Noticing that his rival was glaring at him, he smiled. "Can we talk, Dragneel? I've got a few things on my mind I need to discuss with you about." The two exchanged nods and headed over to an empty corner in the room.

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing. Thank you! (´･u`)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold: Author's Notes**

**_Bold+ Italics=Thoughts_**

**Recently:**

Loke went and joined them, wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist. Noticing that his rival was glaring at him, he smiled. "Can we talk, Dragneel? I've got a few things on my mind I need to discuss with you about." The two exchanged nods and headed over to an empty corner in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 9**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you confess to her yet?" Loke said in a low voice. "W-well I tried to, but every time I do, someone always cuts me off. It's getting annoying… plus, I think she knows already…"

"Well, I can tell Lucy has feelings for both of us. Being unsure herself, she's been keeping away from the topic lately. So I suggest stepping up your game and admitting… so HAVE FUN!" the orange haired boy gave Natsu a push and waved. He searched everywhere for the blonde, but where was she? Scratching his head, he noticed a door to the patio. _**Uurrgghh… I'll get some fresh air first…**_

Natsu stepped onto the terrace, where Lucy was gazing at the starry night sky. "H-hey Luce…" he leaned on the railing next to her. She slanted her head and smiled, "oh, Merry Christmas Eve, Natsu!" The breeze sweeps Lucy's hair across her face. The pink haired boy reached out and moved it behind her ear, "Listen… um…"

Suddenly, a ball of white hit his cheek… then another on Lucy's eyelash. "I-It's snowing… in Magnolia?" They looked above to see snowflakes dancing in the night air. _**Now is the perfect moment to confess… you can do it…**_ Natsu sighed heavily, his breath trailing a slight fog behind. He grabbed both her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes.

"I like you, Lucy… ever since the first day we met, my heart would pound faster when you're around. At first, I tried ignoring it… but seeing your smile every day, I knew it was love. You don't have to reply right away, but please keep in mind that I, Natsu Dragneel, am completely obsessed." She embraced him in a hug… both were shivering from the weather, but inside their hearts were warmer than the Sun.

_**W-why did my arms do that? My heart-beat is turning rapid… but what about Loke…**_ "I feel the same way, Natsu…" Lucy's head was spinning. A few moments later, she murmured "w-we should go meet up with the others, don't you think? It's almost supper time," they released, both faces flushed.

~After dinner~

It was time for Gift Exchanging! Lucy handed out the presents to her friends and received some as well. Everyone beamed at their collection and couldn't wait to open them the next morning. "Natsu! Here's your present… h-hope you like it," Lucy handed the envelope to her friend and added, "don't open it until tomorrow, k?" The pink haired boy nodded and gave her a jewelry box, "same goes to you… and Merry Christmas, Luce."

Every student then dropped the Secret Santa present into a huge stocking and obtained a slip of paper, each with a number on it. Then, a gift was chosen at random and the person who got slip number one came up to obtain it. Finally, after all the presents were given out, the dancing could begin!

"Remember, leave your Last Dance to that 'special someone' out there! It will commemorate this evening and your last Holiday Celebration at Fairy Tail Middle School… MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Erza announced.

The music sounded as couples rushed to the dance floor and enjoyed their moments together. About an hour later, it was almost time for the Last Dance. Loke grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand and jerked her towards the center. "Don't worry princess, you can have the final one with Natsu. I understand if you like him…" he twirled her around and continued.

When the moment had come, the orange haired boy escorted Lucy to her new companion for the Last Dance. "Good luck, Dragneel…" he mouthed and went to the sideline to watch.

"M-may I be your partner for this last dance, Lucy?" Natsu held out a hand. "Of course you may," she accepted, placing her hand on top. Lucy's arms were wrapped around his shoulders as he put his on her waist, slow dancing into the evening. She leaned her head against Natsu's chest, feeling the warmth of his body.

_**Damn that boy, he's totally forgotten about me! **_Lisanna pouted as she stood still, watching all the couples. Suddenly, a guy with yellow hair and a lightening tattoo near his eye came up to her, "care to dance? Seem a bit lonely there Lisanna." _**It's Laxus Dreyar! Isn't he the Captain of the Wrestling Team? No wonder he's so muscular… I can't believe he just asked me to…**_ "I guess we can…" Sadly, the Christmas Party had to come to an end.

~Natsu's place~

You have sent a text to Lucy Heartfilia at 10:23 PM.

_Merry Christmas Luce! Good night._

You have received a text from Lucy Heartfilia at 10:24 PM.

_You too! 3_

_**Wow… what a night! It's beyond belief that Lucy actually likes me back! BOOYEAH! Oh, gotta ask Loke for permission first… She IS still his girl… **_

You have sent a text to Loke Cross at 10:29 PM.

_Are you sure about giving up on Lucy?_

You have received a text from Loke Cross at 10:34 PM.

_Yeah once a girl has fallen in love, it's hard to get her to love someone else._

You have sent a text to Loke Cross at 10:35 PM.

_Thanks man, I owe you one._

You have received a text from Loke Cross at 10:37 PM.

_No problem. What you gonna do about Lisanna then?_

You have sent a text to Loke Cross at 10:42 PM.

_I'll have to end it with her if I wanna be with Luce… _

You have received a text from Loke Cross at 10:45 PM.

_Good luck! I couldn't picture you cheating on her... _

You have sent a text to Loke Cross at 10:46 PM.

_Haha, me either. Bye!_

_**I REALLY hope she understands…**_

~Lisanna's place~

You have received a text from Natsu Dragneel at 10:48 PM.

_Yo, Lisanna! Sorry about earlier… I was kinda busy…_

_**Yeah… too busy with freaking Lucy! UUURRRGGGHHH!**_

You have sent a text to Natsu Dragneel at 10:51 PM.

_Oh, I see…_

You have received a text from Natsu Dragneel at 10:55 PM.

_I have to tell you something…_

You have sent a text to Natsu Dragneel at 10:59 PM.

_What is it?_

_**I bet he wants us to separate…**_

You have received a text from Natsu Dragneel at 10:55 PM.

_I think we should break up… sorry Lisanna. :(_

_**So predictable… but what can I do? I'm not the one he loves…**_

You have sent a text to Natsu Dragneel at 11:03 PM.

_It's alright… I get it completely. Wish you good luck!_

You have received a text from Natsu Dragneel at 11:08 PM.

_Thanks… you sure you're not mad?_

_**He's so stupid to be asking this… how could I not be angry? It's all that girl's fault…**_

You have sent a text to Natsu Dragneel at 11:10 PM.

_Nope, not at all. I saw this coming all along anyways. _

You have received a text from Natsu Dragneel at 11:08 PM.

_Even if we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, can we still be friends?_

You have sent a text to Natsu Dragneel at 11:11 PM.

_Yeah, friends. Merry Christmas Natsu…_

_**Damn that Lucy… she's stolen everything from me! My first crush, my boyfriend, my friends and now my pride! SHE IS GOING TO PAY! **_Lisanna growled. What will she do next?

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing. Thank you! (´･u`)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bold: Author's Notes_**

**_Bold+ Italics=Thoughts_**

**Recently:**

_**Damn that Lucy… she's stolen everything from me! My first crush, my boyfriend, my friends and now my pride! SHE IS GOING TO PAY! **_Lisanna growled. What will she do next?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 10**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Christmas Day~

Lucy woke up at 7:30 AM, too excited to sleep. She couldn't wait to open the gifts waiting for her downstairs! Still in her pajamas, she rushed to where the mini decorated Christmas Tree was. "Good morning, princess. Merry Christmas!" Virgo bowed, who was wearing a red Santa Hat. She joined Lucy near the tree and received a neatly wrapped box.

"You too! Thanks for all your hard work this year," the blonde rummaged around the pile until she came upon the jewelry box that read:

_To Luce,_

_Merry Christmas! Keep on smiling! :)_

_From Natsu Dragneel_

She untied the golden ribbon and discovered a red heart charm bracelet inside the container. Lucy beamed at immediately put it on. Then…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

You have received a text from Mirajane Strauss at 8:09 AM.

_Meet everyone at the park at 10. We'll be having some fun… :)_

You have sent a text to Mirajane Strauss at 8:13 AM.

_Kk. Do I need to bring anything?_

You have received a text from Mirajane Strauss at 8:15 AM.

_Just wear your winter clothing… coat, gloves, boots, scarf and a hat will do. Bring a shovel and a bucket if you can. _

You have sent a text to Mirajane Strauss at 8:16 AM.

_Got it. By the way… congrats with Freed-kun. HURHURHUR!_

You have received a text from Mirajane Strauss at 8:19 AM.

_(Blush)_

You have sent a text to Mirajane Strauss at 8:22 AM.

_Aww… don't be shy now… _

You have received a text from Mirajane Strauss at 8:24 AM.

_S-stop it! _

You have sent a text to Mirajane Strauss at 8:22 AM.

_Fine, I'll stop teasing you… wait till Levy and the others hear about it…_

You have received a text from Mirajane Strauss at 8:24 AM.

_Well, what about you and Natsu?_

_**Personally, I think Lucy goes better with him than Lisanna… they are just SO CUTE TOGETHER! **_

You have sent a text to Mirajane Strauss at 8:28 AM.

_GGRRRR! Fine, I won't tell if you don't either. Meet you later!_

Snow was endlessly falling on this special day. The gang of thirteen was at the Magnolia Park enjoying their time together with a snowball fight. It was Natsu, Jellal, Cana, Levy, Lisanna and Gajeel versus Loke, Mirajane, Elfman, Juvia, Erza and Lucy. Gray was the judge since he always got the advantage of the weather (from the physical training.) Rather than whining about not participating, the ice user thought of it as being more superior…

"LET'S DO THIS!" He stripped and yelled, "BEGIN!" Everyone scrambled to their positions and commenced in building a team fort. Some were busy picking up chunks of snow and compressing it into a sturdy ball. Lucy aimed and fired, the snow striking Natsu on the face, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT… whoever hit me…"

Seeing the blonde giggle, his face turned pink not only from the ice's numbness, but also for accidentally hollering at her. "M-my bad…" He flung a ball at Mirajane, but that was a HUGE mistake. The sweet white haired girl that everyone had known seemed to have an evil twin inside her… "YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD BY THE END OF THE DAY, DRAGNEEL!" Mirajane made at least twenty more snowballs and chucked them all at the pink haired guy, now sneezing from the wetness.

"It suits you, Natsu…" the judge snickered and added his additional ball of ice to the flame head. Poor him… After a round or two, the girls went to build a snowman while the boys wanted to create an igloo. The gang lost track of time and soon, night had fallen… that's when Natsu decided to take Lucy home.

The sky was clear and made the stars visible, even if the snow kept going. As they walked hand-in-hand alongside the river, Lucy stopped in her tracks and looked up. _**Hey Mom and Dad, it's another Christmas. How are you guys up there in Heaven? I wish you're here to celebrate with me… but that's okay now, I've found somewhere I truly belong… **_

"W-what's wrong, Luce?" Natsu saw tears on the precious girl's face. She usually smiled or had a pissed look, the site of her crying was a first for the witness. Lucy quickly wiped eyes and sniffled, "sorry, I was just wondering how my parents were doing up there… I really miss them…" she frowned as another tear drop rolled down her cheek.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, you aren't alone anymore... I'll be by your side forever… So get all the pain you suffered these years out and leave it behind. Starting from tomorrow, you will become a new Lucy Heartfilia," the comforting words sank into her heart as she quietly sobbed into his arms. _**I don't know how he does it, but Natsu always seems to find the right words I need him to tell me… Thank you so much… **_

That evening, Lucy let go of all her concerns and said goodbye to her torturous past. When she wakes up the next day, her life story will turn to a different chapter. Now lying on the queen-sized bed, Lucy whispered to her companion, "I love you Natsu…"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Lisanna Strauss is calling you…_

"Oh, hey Lisanna!" Lucy closed the bedroom door behind her so that the pink headed boy wouldn't be disturbed.

"Meet me at the fountain near that bridge by your place? We need to talk, NOW."

"U-umm sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

_You have ended the call._

_**What could be so urgent? I guess I have to go anyways… **_

~At the Fountain~

"You've messed with the wrong girl, Lucy…" a shadow crept over her, tying together the fidgeting arms and legs. "LISTEN UP… you better leave Natsu and tell him to come back to me if you want that body of yours in one piece…" Lisanna seemed possessed. _**I'll do anything to get him back!**_

Lucy let out a cry, only to be duck-taped shut, "and one more thing… if a third person finds out about this meeting, then…" a whipping sound could be heard. The blonde couldn't believe her ears… after just getting together with the man she's been longing for, it's already time to…

"NO…I CAN'T! Even if I end up being screwed, I WILL NEVER BREAK UP WITH NATSU!" she screamed. "Oh? Well then… the consequence is MUCH more severe than this…" the devil snapped the whip against Lucy's leg, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing. Thank you! (´･u`)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bold: Author's Notes  
**

**_Bold+ Italics=Thoughts_**

**Recently:**

Lucy let out a cry, only to be duck-taped shut, "and one more thing… if a third person finds out about this meeting, then…" a whipping sound could be heard. The blonde couldn't believe her ears… after just getting together with the man she's been longing for, it's already time to…

"NO…I CAN'T! Even if I end up being screwed, I WILL NEVER BREAK UP WITH NATSU!" she screamed. "Oh? Well then… the consequence is MUCH more severe than this…" the devil snapped the whip against Lucy's leg, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 11**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LUCE!" A faint pink color flashed to the rescue. He tousled with the attacker and pinned down her down, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" he ripped off the dark mask, "L-Lisanna?" The white haired girl growled, "LET GO OF ME, NATSU!"

"W-why are you hurting Lucy? GEMME AN EXPLANATION!" his eyes were serious. "I-I HATE HER BECAUSE SHE'S STOLEN YOU FROM ME!" Lisanna shrieked. "I LOVE YOU NATSU… that's why…"

"If there was no Lucy Heartfilia in my life, nothing would change. We are just friends... SO STOP YOUR TACTICS BEFORE I BREAK ALL CONTACTS WITH YOU!" the pink headed boy demanded. A quiet weep could be heard… Natsu rushed over untied Lucy's body parts, holding her firmly.

"Even if you're hurt and you feel like breaking down, I'll be your hero and lift the weight off your shoulders. The sadness and suffering will someday turn into happiness… I believe in the future. So don't be down… I promise to be by your side always and forever. Keep on smiling, Luce."

"STOP THIS! I CAN'T TAKE SEEING YOU TWO BEING IN COMFORT WHILE I'M IN PAIN!" Lisanna pulled out a switch-knife and threw it towards Lucy. "NNNNOOO!" Natsu took action and pushed her out of the way just in time, but the blade cut through and entered his chest area.

_**W-what have I done… **_she was terror-struck. Lisanna dropped the bloody knife and fell to her knees. _**Jealously… it ended his life…**_ She banged her fist on the stone floor a couple of times.

Lucy stared at the dead body of Natsu. It has been her third encounter of someone so close disappearing before her. "Y-you made a deal… just minutes ago with me… W-W-WAKE UP NATSU! PLEASE DON'T DIE… NOT NOW!" she hit his chest.

The two girls dialed the hospital number and rushed to the emergency room. It was all too late… his pulse had stopped, but the warmth of his hand still remained.

"YOU AREN'T DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE! DIDN'T YOU PROMISE WE'D BE FOREVER? OPEN UP YOUR EYES AND COME BACK!" _**God… please…**_ _**I beg you to bring Natsu back to life… I'll do anything, even if it means me taking his place- I'm willing to do so… **_Lucy buried her face in his chest, weeping. _**N-Nothing's changing… this is the end…**_

~New Years Day~

It was still snowing outside. Everyone had heard about the tragedy that occurred. Lisanna was accused of murder and had to go to the Magic Council (another name for Court Trial.) As the group gathered together, they were all wearing dark clothing. It was the day of Natsu's Funeral… one by one, his closest family and friends got up to say their last comments about the pink haired boy.

Happy had a continuous stream going down his face. "N-Natsu… I MISS YOU! WWHHHYYY? WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A blue haired girl named Wendy, who was his younger sister, took her place onstage. "Natsu-nii… I didn't even get to see your face for the last time… I'm all alone now…" she sniffled, forgetting the presence of the blue cat. Their parents had gone missing a few years back… since then, it was only the siblings and Happy living together.

"H-he left so suddenly… I always fight and joke around with him since we're frenemies… but since Natsu pass away, it made me realize I had a buddy this whole time," Gray shook his head.

Erza clinched a fist, "I have known him for some years now… even though he can be troublesome and annoying, Natsu always had a smile plastered on that silly face of his. He was strong willed and stood up for his beliefs. It's going to get a lot quieter around here without him…" Silence filled the room as eyes followed the next speaker.

"I still remember the first day we met… he was busy arguing with Gray and bumped into me hesitantly. That hint of blush on his face made me giggle, and soon enough, our relationship began to grow closer. After some time, I finally set straight my feelings and we got together as one… but who knew that-"Lucy took a deep breath and continued, "I love Natsu Dragneel. Even with him gone, my emotions for him will stay the same. His last words to me were 'keep on smiling,' but how can I?" she broke into tears. Levy went up to the podium and took Lucy by her shoulders, "L-Lu-chan... we have to strong now," they went back to their seats. After all the speeches, they brought out Natsu's grave and placed the wrapped body inside. Everyone sobbed for their buddy and said their last goodbyes. With that, the ceremony was over… well it was SUPPOSE to be over until…

"STOP!" the doors of the church flung opened and in came… Lisanna? She was allowed permission to attend the day's event for an hour. Everyone glared at her, knowing the true mastermind behind Natsu's death. "I know it was me who killed the boy… I really didn't mean to! I'm sorry…"

"You think an apology can get him back to life? Haha, I LAUGH AT YOU! Murdering and then coming back with that innocent face of yours…"

Lucy crouched down and buried her head in her arms. _**It's all Lisanna's fault… but it partly was because of me now that I recall... If I wasn't in the way, HE wouldn't have been cut by the knife…**_ Loke bent beside her and whispered, "I'll still be here for you, Lucy…"

_** Lies! THEY'RE ALL LIES! Mother, Father, and now Natsu have vanished before me… they let me carry this burden on my shoulders. What promise did they keep? I can't trust anymore… I can't love anymore…**_

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing. Thank you! (´･u`)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bold: Author's Notes**

**_Bold+ Italics=Thoughts_**

**Recently:**

Lucy crouched down and buried her head in her arms. _**It's all Lisanna's fault… but it partly was because of me now that I recall... If I wasn't in the way, HE wouldn't have been cut by the knife…**_ Loke bent beside her and whispered, "I'll still be here for you, Lucy…"

_** Lies! THEY'RE ALL LIES! Mother, Father, and now Natsu have vanished before me… they let me carry this burden on my shoulders. What promise did they keep? I can't trust anymore… I can't love anymore…**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 12**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months had passed by since New Year's Day and today was graduation for the excited eighth grade students of Fairy Tail Middle School. Of course, there was something, more like someone, missing in the crowd getting ready for the celebration: Natsu Dragneel. The air felt gloomy around his group of friends.

"Cheer up guys! I-It's our big day today!" Levy reminded everyone. A bunch of sighs were heard in unison. "If only the flame brain was here… then it would be a real riot," Gray frowned.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! It's time to go to the auditorium for the ceremony! Please line up this instant!" Makarov shouted. The students filed into the grand room and took their seats. After all the family members arrived, a young girl with wavy blonde hair went up to the podium and announced, "I am Principle Mavis Vermilion and welcome to the Fairy Tail Middle School Graduation Year of X770!" Following the Pledge of Magnolia, she and the other teachers stated a few speeches. The students then arose and received their diplomas.

~After the Ceremony~

Lucy decided to ditch the after party and lied on the freshly cut grass. The early summer breeze blew her hair back as she closed her eyes. _**Natsu… I wish you were here with us- with me… **_Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts, "you must be thinking of him again…" An orange haired boy sat cross-legged next to the blonde.

She looked up and saw Loke with a sad smile, "if you still have room in your heart, even if it's just a bit, I would like to fill in that gap." Lucy shook her head repeatedly. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't believe anyone can replace him… You should just give up on me altogether."

"But I cannot. I will never," Loke situated his head against her shoulder and added, "I'll be moving soon," _**And we may never see each other again… **_"To where?" the curious girl questioned.

"It's about twenty-four towns down from here… so visits are going to be tough," he took off his blue-framed glasses and stared into Lucy's eyes. "Come with me, princess…" He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. _**Could this be another chance for love? One path has gone… but there is still another left. Should I go further down…?**_ _**But what if I am hurt again…**_

"I'm s-scared, Loke… what if I get wounded again? I can't bear the pain much longer…" Silence hung for a few minutes until the boy murmured, "I understand… but I assure you that as long as I'm here, that won't happen again… because I love you," he placed his hand on top of hers. _**This just doesn't seem real anymore… all of it… our relationship may blossom soon if she accepts. Is it really wrong for her to love me? Maybe it's because someone else has already claimed her heart.**_

"Y-Yes…" Lucy replied, tears whelming up in her eyes. "H-huh?"

"I said yes… to staying with you," her chocolate brown orbs stared at Loke. _**The best way to get over someone is by falling in love with someone else… Even if I still have Natsu in my mind, it is time to move on…**_ The couple stood up and took a stroll around the school grounds, hand-in-hand.

~Eleven Years Later~

An orange haired guy dressed in a black tuxedo fixed his tie as he waited for the girl dressed in white to join him. Wendy appeared down the passageway, wearing a magenta laced dress and holding a basket full of flowers. She tossed them everywhere as the "Here Comes the Bride" music began playing. Following the Flower Girl was Gray (the best man,) who had his arm looped with a blondie. Her attire was a full-length, no-strap white dress with draped bodice and appliqué flowers from the waist up. They sauntered down the aisle and the Bride joined the groom. A row of Bride's maids were standing beside them: Levy, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and… Lisanna? All were wearing a knee-length, rose colored Lux Chiffon dress.

The couple turned to the pastor as he read, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of this lovely couple. Marriage is the promise between two people who love and trust each other, who honor one another as individuals, and who wish to spend rest of their lives together. Before we begin, are there any objections?" Nobody raised forth their hand, so the priest continued. "Since it is your intention to marry, please join hands and declare your consent. Do you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawful wedded wife? From this day on, to be by her side for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

The man took a deep breath and said, "I do." Then, the pastor turned to Lucy and asked, "Do you take Loke Cross to be your husband? From this day forth, support him always for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" She smiled and replied, "I do." They swapped rings as the minister announced, "Lucy Heartfilia and Loke Cross, having declared your ever-lasting love by exchanging rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife… You may kiss the bride!"

They leaned in and made it official. Everyone clapped and got ready as the bride tossed the bouquet of flowers into the air. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" the crowd pushed and shoved each other to catch it. AND… a white short haired girl got it! "C-congratulations Lisanna," Lucy said.

"You too, Mrs. Cross…" all the girls giggled as she blushed. It was true-now… Lucy had already forgiven Lisanna for the incident. There was no grudge between them after a new, clean start. She served a couple of years in Magnolia Prison and finally got released before the wedding.

"LUCY! What kind of cake did you order?" Erza and the others went to join them. "Strawberry, your favorite!" they immediately headed towards the dining table. Not much had changed after eleven years… although Erza and Jellal were engaged, Gajeel cut his hair short, Levy was pregnant, Happy met a lovely mate named Carla, and Gray and Juvia started a family… Yep, nothing much had transformed… hehe.

The older versions of the gang are finally heading their separate ways. Of course, that doesn't mean goodbye forever. They'll be back soon… bringing trouble and drama along. As they stare at the twinkling stars together, memories of the past flash through their minds. Whether good times or bad, each was filled with emotions… laughter, cries, worries, joy… more were to come no matter what. _Till next time…_

**Please review! Feel free to put any suggestions to help me improve my writing. Thank you! (´･u`)**

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! How was the whole story? (sorry about making _you-know-who _die…) THERE WILL BE BONUS CHAPTERS! Due to vacationing, there may not be internet. So it will take awhile (maybe weeks) for more. Please wait patiently for the next update… Sorry!**


End file.
